Olhos vorazes
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Yuri[sakuraxIno][oneshot]o que  fazer com um coração partido? tornarlo inteiro de novo. hum... tah uma droga, de novo: Yuri levemente picante.Melhorou?:D não.T.T ah... quer saber leia e tire suas proprias conclusões


**lari:**seguinte...nossa primeira experiencia com yuri... por favor não me crucifiquem...e se minha amiga não me ajudasse isso não teria saído... valeu marie, qualquer coisa a culpa é do cadu... pq se ele não tivesse pedido não teriamos escrito

**sasuke:** depois de ler vocês vão ver pq ela é chamada de pervertida

**lari:** non sei porque... não tem nada demais, agora cala a boca que vc já falou de mais... deixem reviews e aproveitem a história

**disclaimer:**como todo mundo sabe naruto não me pertecnce pq se me pertencesse...hum... melhor num falar nada XD

**Aviso:** fic yuri se não gosta não leia... se não sabe o que é...bem...vamos explicar de maneira curta e grossa essa fic te relacionamnetos homo entre mulheres. pronto

**

* * *

**

**Olhos vorazes**

Escondida atrás de um livro, Ino pensava, no balcão da floricultura.

"que dia bonito...mas o movimento ta fraco... bem que eu poderia sair um pou..."

O telefone tocou, interrompendo seus devaneios. Fuzilando o objeto com o olhar, largou o livro que fingia ler e atendeu com voz indiferente.

-Alô?

-... Ino?- era sakura

-Aê, testuda!- ela exclamou, abrindo um sorriso. Havia tempo que não se falavam.

-Ino... Ele... Ele... - balbuciou outra, sufocando soluços, tentando não chorar. O sorriso que antes iluminava a face de Ino se dissolveu.

-sakura, tudo bem?

A única resposta que ela recebeu, porém, foi o choro inconsolável do outro lado da linha. Suspirando tentou acalmar a amiga, perguntando com voz amável:

-onde você ta?

-E... Em ca-casa. - sakura falou com esforço.

-Certo, Tô indo praí. - desligando o telefone Ino correu. Correu como se todos os cães do inferno a perseguissem. "Sakura... Sakura!"

O que a deixava tão apavorada? O que poderia fazer Sakura chorar daquele modo? Fosse lá o que fosse, Ino jurou que isso não ficaria assim.

Ao avistar antigo dojo da família Haruno, ela diminuiu o passo e tentou normalizar a respiração, acalmar o pensamento.

Mal tocara a campainha e a porta já estava aberta, sakura chorando em seus braços. Abraçando-a, Ino sussurrava palavras de conforto, transmitindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

-vamos entrar sakura - disse ela á doce garota de cabelos rosados - de nada adianta ficarmos aqui fora, não é?

Após receber dela um aceno de cabeça, Ino conduziu a amiga até o interior da casa. De mãos dadas, subiram as escadas que levavam ao quarto de sakura.

"O quarto...", pensou "sakura está me levando para o... Ora! Pare com isso Ino", Ela se repreendeu. Segurando firme na mão da amiga, as duas se sentaram na cama.

-E então?- Disse Ino,enxugando, com as pontas dos dedos, lágrimas que insistentes teimavam em cair – me conta o que aconteceu?

Sakura deu um sorriso triste e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ao invés de palavras, apareceram mais lágrimas. Abaixando a cabeça, a menina deixou que seu desespero escorresse em forma de gotas brilhantes e suaves.

Abraçando-a contra o peito, Ino deixou que aliviasse seus temores e angustias. Quando sakura se acalmou, ela perguntou novamente:

-Me conta o que aconteceu, meu bem? Mas com calma... Respire fundo. Isso, assim. –Sorriu, ao ver a amiga segurar as lagrimas. – Pronto. Agora, comece.

Sorrindo tristemente, ela pronunciava lentamente as palavras.

- Foi... foi hoje d-de manhã, eu... Eu ti-tinha plane...jado tudo... eu... eu ia me declarar a-ao Sa-sasuke...

Ino olhou para o chão, os cílios claros e fartos que ocultariam até o próprio demônio. "Então, é o Sasuke..."

Sem saber do tormento da amiga, Sakura continuou.

-Eu m-me dirigi ao... cam-campo de treinamento do time 7... Não sei p-por-q-quê... Eu sabia que e-ele estaria... Lá... Só não sabia que...

Ameaçando chorar outra vez, sakura agarrou-se a Ino, que afagava seus cabelos. "Tão macios... O... O cheiro dela é tão..."

- Calma, sakura... Ta tudo bem - abraçando-a forte, disse com ternura - Não precisa me contar mais nada. Ta tudo b...

- aquela cena grotesca - Gritou sakura, interrompendo-a, desvencilhando-se de seu abraço. - aquele... Aquilo...! Como ele pôde...

-Sakura, acalme-se...- Ino levantou-se devagar, aproximando da garota em histeria.

-Não!- sakura recuou, apontando para ino um dedo em riste, os olhos injetados de ódio, decepção. "Ah!", Ino pensou, " Ela não é para você, Sasuke, seu idiota."- Voce não viu o que eu vi, Ino! Não viu! Sasuke e... naruto- Sua boca suave pronunciou o nome com tanto nojo, tanta repulsa, que Ino surpreendeu-se – No meio do...mato... eu...

Caindo de joelhos, ela gritou. Aproximando-se dela, ino puxou-a pela mão e segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando sakura a olhar pra ela. Ao vê-la desviar o olhar, ergueu o braço e estapeou-lhe a face.

De olhos arregalados, Sakura virou o rosto para encarar Ino. "olhos tão intensos..." sem dar a outra tempo para pensar, ino beijou-a.

O momento extendeu-se silenciosamente, os lábios surpresos de sakura, imóveis, sufocados pela boca tensa, impiedosa. Os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, a respiração suspensa.

-I...no

Afastando-se, Ino percebe que havia feito. Sakura, estática, os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos desgrenhados, os lábios inchados entreabertos.

Virando-se, com os braços ao redor do corpo. Os dedos tocando a boca como pra testar a impressão de sakura ali, ela sussurrou:

- desculpe-me... Eu não deveria... eu...

Uma mão cálida em seu braço a fez parar. Sakura puxou-a, fazendo-a virar-se

-sakura... perdão... Eu não agüentava mais vê-la chorar, não podia...

Mas não terminara a frase, sakura a calara com um beijo. Abraçando-a, Ino correspondeu com ardor, a língua explorando cada centímetro da boca de sakura. Sua ao percorria as costas, a cintura, os quadris dela.

-testuda... –Sussurrou de encontro a ela.

Sakura moveu os lábios, desceu-os até o queixo de ino, depois para o pescoço, beijando, lambendo, mordiscando-a em toda a sua fome, desespero, desesperado desejo reprimido.

Gemendo Ino empurrou-a até a cama. Postando-se sobre ela, seus olhos turvos como lagoas perigosas, promessas eternas naquelas águas profundas. Sakura sorriu.

-Isso... - a voz enrouquecida de Ino causara arrepios de prazer - Sorria sempre assim, testuda. Sorria para mim...

-Sim... -balbuciou Sakura, mergulhando naqueles olhos de azul magnético – para você, sempre...

Naquele mesmo momento, tão longe dali, a noite que caía mal desconfiava do amor tão intenso, tão proibido, que nascia.

**

* * *

**

**lari:**e aí gostou?? deixem reviews

**sasuke:**de novo?? para de pedir reviews mulher!!!!

**lari:**vc cala a boca se não a proxima que eu escrever vais ser sasuke Sakura... e vcs não estarão brigando!

**sasuke:**gomen u.u


End file.
